A Mother's Warmth
by AnimeFan197
Summary: What if when Aladdin was kidnapped, he stayed with Olba and the pirates? (I was bored)


**Okay, so I just finished watching the part where Aladdin gets kidnapped and Aum Madaura is like a mother to a bunch of kids who grew up in the "slums". I really just wanted to write this, so plz enjoy and I am working on Shia's Tears and Zuriel so stay tuned for those as well. Also I am making Madaura not evil.**

"What do you mean?"

"We... can't save your children. I'm sorry." Alibaba spoke sincerely. None of them can breathe underwater nor track down the pirate's ship.

"But-we thought you were different!" An old woman cried. The Actian Navy began to fight with the poor who were either crying, yelling or just fighting anybody else they saw as a threat.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hakuryuu apologized. They turned to the crew, the men who they saved earlier from the pirates. "May we use your boat for our trip?"

"I guess so... you _did_ save my crew, and I am thankful for that. But we'll need to stock up on supplies here, first. So you guys can go wait on the boat as the crew go and restock."

"Of course." The three of them turned back to the poor. "And we are very sorry, but there is no way we can save your children.. I mean, we really want to, we do; our friend got captured and he is on their ship. Who knows what terrible things they're doing to him and your children? But I am also sure that, because of his courage and bravery, he'll try and save all of your children.. he's a good kid."

"What makes you think that brat can do anything!?"

"He is a Magi.. and although he is very young.. he is very brave and strong. We believe he will do anything in his power to save your children." Alibaba informed them. And with that, Morgiana, Alibaba and Hakuryuu boarded the ship and went down to their rooms.

"Poor parents." Morgiana spoke. "And I hope Aladdin is alright."

"Me too..." Alibaba added, looking at his feet in sadness and shame. He couldn't help Aladdin.. and he was the first friend he had made except for Ugo. "Aladdin... please be alright."

* * *

Aladdin woke up on a floor, not very comfortable to be honest. His eyes opened slowly.

"Oh, so you're awake?" A blackette asked, standing in the doorway. Aladdin sat up slowly. The boy had half of his head shaved, the other ha;f had a big ponytail that reached his waist, his eyes were yellow, from his left ear hung an earring; it was a thin chain with a blue gem on the end.

"Where am I now?" he asked.

"You're at the bottom of the ocean." Ravenette replied, Aladdin looked up to see fish through a hole to the deck on board. It was.. peaceful.  
A few more seconds went by until the boy spoke.

"Ehh, most kids would be screaming or crying. You're pretty calm about this. Interesting."

"That's not true, I'm surprised and scared, too."

"Either way, you'll never escape now." The ravenette smirked. "If you try to escape now, I'll string you up. So sit tight." A voice called into the room Aladdin, the raven-haired male and a few other kids resided.

"Olba! This is bad! Aero is..!"

"What?" The teen named "Olba" rushed out of the room in a seemingly panicked state.

Aladdin followed behind. What he saw in the room scared him. Kids were in seats, blowing into tubes to noticeably keep the ship going underwater. A brunette was out of breath and Olba was shaking his shoulders.

"Aero! Pull yourself together!"

"Olba." The brunette said weakly.

"You can keep going, right? Stay strong!"

"O-okay." He replied, sitting up and blowing into the tube.

 _They're using the children's magoi to drive the device!_ Aladdin thought. "Stop it! If you keep that up, they'll die!" He warned, taking a step into the room.

"Stay out of the way!" Olba yelled.

"I-it's okay. I don't mind, as long as it's for Aum Madaura." Aero told him, before going back to exhaling into the tube. Another girl who was next to him stopped blowing and looked at the brunette.

"You can do it, Aero!" she cheered softly.

"It's for Aum Madaura's sake!" Another girl with braids spoke.

"Keep that up until you drop, then she'll praise you to the skies!" One more boy told him, clearly out of breath.

"Right." Aero agreed, nodding lightly. The four kids continued to empty their lungs into the tubes to give power to the machine they were currently on board of.

Aladdin was shocked. He gasped as he looked at the children. They looked about 13-14, about two years older than him.

* * *

"Should we go our own ways? Or should we go back to Sindria to tell Sinbad and the others about what happened?" Hakuryuu asked the other two.

"I think we should go to Sinbad, informing him about the situation." Alibaba nodded.

"I agree." Morgiana added, looking at Aladdin's vacant hammock. "But since the attack, the winds have gone down significantly so it'll take about 5 days to get back." she added.

"So?" Alibaba questioned.

"He's right. We'll stay until we get back."

"Mm!"

"Hai!"

* * *

After a while of being underwater, the ship resurfaced in a cove of rocks and sand. Teens ran down ramps and waited on the sand. Cheering.

"This is our home." Olba said, proudly. They got off of the boat and walked up ramps.

"Olba!" A boy looking to be about 13 waved, along with a teen to be 17 smiled at them as they walked past.

"Yo." Olba greeted. "You doing well?"

"Yeah." the older boy replied. Something that Aladdin noticed was that all of the kids and teens had red triangle-like markings under their eyes.

Some of the new kids cried.

"Mother!"

"I want to go home!"

Once they got to a high point from the ramps, Olba pointed to a cavern leading deep into the cliffs, all of the tunnels connected with eachother through the cliffs and over ramps. "You guys com this way."

Walking in, ladders would lead up to holes carved into the sides on the walls, near the roof. Supposedly where they slept. "Welcome home, Olba!" A kid called from one of the bunkers. **bunkers are the ledges in the wall where they sleep**

"Welcome home!" Another one called. Two girls ran past them as they walked.

"Hey! Wait up!" They laughed. They seemed happy, they really did.

Later into the day, Aladdin was joined by a few teens around a long table, who were eating and chatting with one another. Some of the older ones (around 18-19) fed the smaller ones and they smiled brightly.

"Eat up." Olba came next to Aladdin, placing a bowl of bread and meat in front of the bluette. He hadn't noticed this before, but Aladdin was extremely skinny. Much more than the poor kids who could barely eat. He looked very young too.. and his clothing, they were odd.

"Olba.. that was your name?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Aum Madaura!" A girl cheered as she looked at a beautiful woman sitting on a chair at the front of the room.

"What good children." She praised.

"Aum Madaura! We were saved again by Olba's air bubble today!" A boy told her enthusiastically.

"Really? Well done, Olba." She smiled warmly at the children. "Please continue to look after your little brothers, alright?" She gave a closed-eyed smile.

"Sure!" Olba said happily.

She opened her eyes and looked at Aladdin. "You're a new face, aren't you?" She asked. Internally surprised at the new boy.. blue hair, skinny, young, and his eyes were the most brightest and beautiful blue. "I'm glad you came, little boy."

"Are you.. Aum Madaura?"

"Yes, I am Aum Madaura." She spoke. "The mother of all of the miserable children who live in this world." she pet a girl's head, who was sitting in her lap. "Little boy, now that you've become one of my own, you are safe now. Starvation, cold, illness and anxiety... I shall protect you, from all of those things. Come here, little boy.. to Madaura!" He stayed in his seat. "What's wrong, little boy?"

"On the ship coming over, I saw the children who had collapsed. Saying it was all for Madaura's sake, they'd exhausted all of their strength... Is that what you mean by a blessing?"

"How is it not a blessing?" Olba's voice came from behind him. "We're alive, thanks to Madaura. So sure, we'll die for Madaura!"

"He's right!" A girl agreed. "If it makes Madaura happy..."

"Me too! I'll gladly die for you! Madaura!" boy jumped up from his seat. Eventually in the next few seconds, all of the children were standing, cheering for the mother.

"Madaura! Madaura! Madaura! Madaura! Madaura!" They all had tears of joy falling from their faces.

"Little boy, I can see that you're still a bad child." She spoke from her seat as the kids continued to cheer. "But don't worry, in time you'll understand.. that Madaura is your whole world!"

It was late that evening when the kids had to go to bed while the older teens patrolled. It was a very, very warm night. Everybody was sweating. The kids on that floor sat in one extremely big bunk. Aladdin decided to go sit with them. "What are you talking about?" He asked them.

"We're planning on going out and swimming in the water." Some kids said excitedly.

"Want me to come?" He asked.

"Sure, we're all friends here, and plus, we'll protect you." A brunette pet his head and ruffled his hair.

"What's your names?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm Aion." The brunette from before gestured to himself, looking 14

"I'm Kin." A girl with blonde hair smiled. Around the age of 15

"I'm Oscar, and that's Nao." A boy with black hair spoke, then gesturing to another boy who looked almost the dame as him, if not for freckles. "I'm 14 and he's 16."

"We are the kids on this floor. What's your name?" Aion asked.

"I'm Aladdin."

"That's an odd name..." Kin spoke before smiling. "I like it!"

"How old are you?" Oscar asked.

"I'm 11, I'm turning 12 in a few months."

"Wow! 11? You're really intelligent for a 11 year old!" Aion exclaimed.

"Wanna go down?" Kin asked. The others nodded. Then the 5 of them climbed down the ladder one by one and peeked out of the entrance to the tunnel.

"Coast is clear." Nao whispered. They followed him down a few ramps and they walked in the shadows. Eventually they got down to the water. Aion, Oscar and Nao took off their shirts and dove in. Kin pulled her shirt around and tying it at the back, covering the top half on her midriff. Aladdin took off his blue vest. They left their clothes on the shore and dove in. The cool water refreshing them.

This is better... this is true happiness... this is family

*things fade to white*

* * *

The next morning, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu woke up from the hammocks and went up to the deck.

"How much longer?" Alibaba asked.

"Seeing as of how the wind has actually picked up, from 5 days we should get there tomorrow, we will also get some of the crew to row."

"Good." The captain nodded.

"Say, what do you think Aladdin is doing right now?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Aladdin was woken up by somebody shaking him. "Aladdin, Aladdin! Wake up!" The voice sounded worried.

He opened his eyes to see Olba, Oscar, Kin, Aion and Nao crouching around him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You weren't waking up... I thought you had an illness of some sorts. Also, we found this on that boat." He handed Aladdin his staff and flute.

"Oh.. well, I'm fine now! And thanks." He said, a big happy smile on his face. The others smiled too.

"Also.. Aladdin.. You've been requested by Aum Madaura. I wonder what she wants." Kin spoke softly. Aladdin nodded as he climbed down the stairs from the bunk he shared with nobody.

"We've got a busy day, today. Aladdin." Olba spoke as he, Aion and Aladdin walked. "Some ships will be stopping at some places, we're going to go to those ships and bring all the children here. So they can be happy!" Olba told him, happily.

"And we were wondering, would it be possible for you to use your magoi to help us keep the ship underwater?"

"I guess I could." Aladdin responded.

"Also, we made a new outfit for you, so you can come on board the other ships with us. You seem like a strong and brave child. And I admire that."

"Arigato! Olba!" Aladdin thanked him. They walked a bit more until they came to a large door.

"Well, we're here. Hope you the best!" Olba and Aion walked off.

"Arigato." Aladdin walked through the doors and saw Madaura standing there, she had a kind smile on her face.

"Little boy, so you showed."

"Yes."

She walked up to him. "Do you love your mother?"

"I... don't know my mother." he responded.

She was just over a meter away from him and she brought up a gloved hand in front of her.

"Just like my children, you have them too, don't you? Memories of being lonely, memories of someone being kind to you." The glove emitted a purple mist that made it's way to the small blue-haired magi. He stood there, unmoving. He smiled slightly and an image of a woman appeared in his field of vision after he walked through a grey town. She wore a dress and a plait floating in the air. Her face scribbled out.

"I know, that in the other world, you're my mother. Aren't you?" He asked her. That image faded into the view of Madaura standing in front of him. He fell to his knees. She giggled.

"You wanted to see your mother, didn't you?" She asked him. "Well, you're mother is right here." She gestured to herself. "You'll never be lonely now, even if you are alone... Come, come and feel the loving warmth of a mother who cares so much for her children."

He stood up slowly and smiled brightly. Red triangle symbols faded into existence under his eyes. A beautiful vermilion, unlike the other kids who's marks were just red. He walked over to her and she hugged him, happy to have another child into her growing family... to take care of the lonely children and teens. As long as she has them, she can't be sad. Unless one of them were to be hurt or killed, she'd let that person know that nobody messes with her children. When they get hurt, she can feel a little bit of the pain.

* * *

"Alibaba, is it true?" Sinbad asked the blond, who nodded.

"I can't believe it, poor Aladdin." Yamraiha said sadly.

Come on guys, we've got to get him." Pisti told them. They all nodded. An hour later, Morgiana, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Sinbad, Yamraiha, Ja'far, Masrur and Sharrkan were on a ship. Going to where Alibaba and the other two had just came from, and hopefully they actually met the pirates.. Aladdin might be there with them.

They stopped at a port to pick up about 4 kids, they had to go to an orphanage and the one they were originally at burned down. They joined the ride. After about half an hour, they saw the water begin to move. And soon enough, like they had hoped, the pirate ship floated above the surface of the ocean in a bubble. And so did Olba.

Bubbles descended onto the ship. Everybody except for Alibaba and Morgiana were fighting. _Where was Aladdin?_ One more pirate child came onboard with Olba. He had a helmet and mask like the others, loose baggy and scruffy clothing. He held a long sword, like the other children. While the older teens had the guns. The elder teen pirates fought the others while the younger fought Morg and Alibaba. They yelled.

"For Madaura!" They yelled. Olba used his magic to capture the other children on the ship.

Most of the wounded pirates retreated while nearly everybody on Sinbad's ship was fine. Except for some who had either gone overboard or badly injured.  
Sinbad was about to attack one of the children pirates coming at him, the one who boarded with Olba. The pirate screamed with sword in his right hand.

"I won't let you hurt Madaura!" He screamed. There were holes in the mask so the pirate could see... Those eyes, those astonishingly bright and beautiful blue eyes.

He shook it off for a second as he attacked the small pirate, the mask falling off and breaking. Nobody was prepared to see what had just happened. It seemed to go in slowmotion.

It was.. _Aladdin_ who he had just attacked, a scar was now on the right side of his face, keeping his right eye closed. He tumbled on the deck and hit the other side.

"ALADDIN!" Olba screamed. Going to check his brother and companion. Before he could get to Aladdin's aid, Aladdin stood up. His body visibly shaking. He looked up, fury in his open eye. Tears falling down from it as he charged at full force at Sinbad.

"DON'T HURT AUM MADAURA!" He screamed loudly, he continued to scream as he ran. Many had to cover their ears. Lots paused their fighting and Olba watched in bewilderment.

Aladdin's forehead glowed white, magoi surrounded him. Pure white. Then turned to red. "Halharl Infigar!" He yelled. Sending fire towards Sinbad, swallowing him. He screamed the entire time, his throat was beginning to get sore, but he didn't care. The right side of his face hurt alot, but he didn't care. Sinbad had hurt Aum Madaura.. and he won't forgive it.. _ever._

They all stared for a second as the tiny boy cried and screamed and burned Sinbad. Everybody jumped into action to stop the boy. They managed to punch him in the side and he stopped. All other pirates, even wounded began to cut and beat the men trying to hurt their brother. Olba created many bubbles to retreat back to their ship. They had already gotten what they wanted. And that had been the children.

"You fucking bastards, I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother." He growled. Their ship submerged into the ocean and so did they. The last they saw of Aladdin just then was the horrible burnt scar that resided on his face and eye.

They all turned to Sinbad, who seemed to be perfectly fine. "You... you hurt Aladdin." Alibaba spoke.

"I didn't know it was him... none of us did."

* * *

 **Aladdin's POV**

I hugged Madaura, my mother. She was kind to us, she was kind to me. After, I went back to where everybody was waiting. They all gasped when they saw me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The marking under your eye.. it's not exactly red."

"It's not?" I asked. They nodded. We all smiled.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Olba, where is he?"

"He's by the water." Kin replied, I nodded and walked down to said area.

"Hey, Aladdin. I like your mark. Here, put these on." He handed me a mask, the same clothing that all of the other kids had and a machete. I changed clothes, held the weapon and wore the mask. "You look like one of us now." He smiled, giving me a hug. I hugged my new brother back. "Okay, Aladdin, we'll be leaving now, you're coming too. And you're also going to be helping some other kids power the ship."

"Okay." But what they didn't know, was that I was a Magi... and that I have much more magoi than them. We all boarded the ship. Olba showed me around and where to go. I went down to the room and sat down. Three other kids walked in. 5 minutes later, Olba walked in.

"Okay, you guys. Start now and I'll tell you when we are there, other kids will replace you." We all nodded in confirmation.

"Hai!" We all said concurrently.

We began to blow into the tubes, using our magoi. About 30 minutes later, I knew they were getting tired. But I still had much magoi left. Another half hour later, I began to feel a bit drained; Olba came in and told us we had arrived. Oscar, Kin, Aion and Nao replaced us as we went up onto the deck to get ready to fight. I high fived them on the way out. Once on the deck, Olba walked up to us.

"You three can rest, and as for you Aladdin, how do you still have your strength? You don't even seem drained and yet, you were the youngest there!"

"I... umm.." I don't know if I should tell him I'm a Magi. I'll tell him after this.

Then before I knew it, we were floating up from the water. "Put on your mask." He told me, I did as told and held my machete. I stood with all of the other pirates who were fighting. We were then all raised and lifted in bubbles. We could see everything on the ship, and what I saw kind of shocked me. It was Alibaba and Morgiana, they looked up at us with a slight hate. Sinbad glared at us. It was kind of scary.

"Okay, guys. we are only after the children on that ship." Olba directed us.

"Hai!" We all said concurrently, once again.

Me and Olba watched as they all landed on the ship and began to fight. I was proud of them, all of my brothers and sisters. And lastly, Olba and I were brought down onto the ship a few minutes later. Olba stayed where he was for a few seconds and I saw Sinbad hurt a fellow friend and brother. This made my blood boil. I ran to him. I saw... fire.. was it fire? Well, it knocked my into the air. And half of my face hurt alot. The pain was excruciatingly bad. My mask... fell off. I landed with a loud _thud_ on the other side of the deck. My face.. it was burnt.

I heard Olba scream. He ran towards me, but all I could feel was pain and anger. He hurt me! If he hurts me.. he hurts Madaura. How dare he hurt my mother..! I screamed and ran towards him, tears of anger filled my eyes.

"Halharl Infigar!" I screamed, the pure white magoi that surrounded me turned red as I sent flames towards Sinbad. How dare he!

A sharp pain in my side stopped my magic and the wind was knocked out of me. All of the other pirates tried to hurt that man who brought me pain. I felt myself being lifted up by Olba's arms. He lifted me up and we retreated. The last thing I could see in my faint vision was Alibaba and his horrified face. Muffled voice was heard.

"Fucking bastards." Olba?

I could feel myself get pulled into the darkness. The pain, the never ending pain. But it was so good to be with my family, siblings and mother. They cared for me even if nobody else would.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Olba cried on the way back to where they lived. He cradled the tiny boy in his arms.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them if it's the last fucking thing I do!" He screamed.

When they got back to where they live, Olba took the small boy to Madaura.

"Aum Madaura! Aum Madaura!" He ran into her her room and she came from around the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw the fragile boy in Olba's arms.

"My, what happened?!"

"We were getting more recruits, until a guy with purple hair burned half of his face!" The blackette cried.

"Come with me, and bring the elders." As in elders, she means the boys and girls from 17-19.

They walked into an infirmary-like place, two boys treated the burn on his face and a girl wrapped his side in a bandage. His right eye was also covered with a bandage.

"His hair really is long, isn't it?" The girl treating his hip commented, her shoulder-length auburn hair needing to be tucked behind her ears.

"I'm gonna take the plait out." One of the boys said, the other agreed. They turned him over, getting a small grunt from the bluette, and they took out the plait, the girl brushed his hair so it was straight. They positioned him on his back.

"He should be alright now, let's take him back to his bunker." They picked up the light boy and took him to the bunker he had alone. As soon as they placed him down, he looked at peace and his breathing was more steady. They smiled and walked off.

In the afternoon, Aladdin woke up to a sharp pain in his eye and waist. Something about his hair felt different. He sat up slowly to realise that his hair (plait) had been taken out. He saw his staff in the bunker and grabbed onto it. Wincing at the pain on his side.

He climbed down and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he needed to use his staff for support. His blue hair was _just_ above the ground. He walked slowly through the halls, his breathing slightly ragged from the pain. When he made it to the outside, he stood on the edge of the ramp, his right hand clutching his left side and his left arm holding the staff. He saw Olba down by the water, Olba looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Aladdin! Heeeyyyy!" He called. Aladdin gave a weak wave before nausea hit him. He leaned over for a few seconds and held his head in his hands. "Aladdin!" Olb aran up the ramps until he finally got to Aladdin, keeping him up straight. "You alright, buddy?"

"Y-y-yeah." He muttered. His eye wasn't the beautiful blue it had been before, it was a bit more dull now. Almost sad, something they hadn't seen in him so far.

"Well. You'll always be fine when you have us!" Aladdin looked up to see Olba and the other kids. He smiled.

 **Two weeks later**

"I cannot believe this! It's been two and a half weeks and we have not seen Aladdin since you burnt his face off!" Morgiana yelled at Sinbad.

"I didn't mean to!"

* * *

"Aladdin." The elder teen with orange shoulder-length hair walked into the gigantic room lots of the kids hung out in, there were cushions, chairs, tables. They had nicked some card games from boats. There was food sometimes. Aladdin looked up from where he was talking to his four friends. They knew he was a Magi, and more importantly, the Magi who shouldn't exist.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to take your bandage off your face now, it's healed enough and should be okay now."

"Okay, then. Bye guys, seeya later." Aladdin spoke as he stood up and went over to the girl. Her name was Chiro and she had been looking after Aladdin the past 2 weeks. Once they got to the infirmary, he stepped up onto the bed using a stool. She leaned down a bit and slowly unwrapped the bandage from his face and eye.

"As it's been on a while, you'll need to get used to seeing better with this eye. Okay?"

"Okay." She finished unwrapping the bandage and placed it aside. She looked back at a faintly smiling Aladdin and gasped, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"You're eye... it's not blue. It's a bunch of different colours. And the pupil of your eye is like a cat's.." She spoke slowly. Clearly surprised at the outcome.

"Chiro.." Aladdin asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"I can't see from that eye." He spoke. She handed him a mirror, she was right. The pupil of his eye was a slit and looked like a cat's... but the iris looked like a rainbow, and he thought it was beautiful. The side of his face had burn scars, like Hakuryuu. Except on the opposite side.

"Well, there shouldn't be too much of a problem with that, except it'll be a little more difficult to distinguish things from either close up or further away. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I can get you an eye patch if you'd like?"

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

"...Okay..."

Five minutes later she came back with a white medical eye patch. She put it around his head and over his eye.

"There, better?"

"Better."

"Remember, at night, you need to take that off when you sleep to give it oxygen."

"Okay, bye!" His cheery attitude came back and he ran happily out the door. He got back to the main room and met the others who paused and looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he went to go sit back down at his group of friend's pillows.

"It's just that... the burn looks painful to touch." His face held worry.

"It's okay, really."

"Can we see your eye?"

"I... don't want anybody to see it yet."

"That's okay."

 **A little bit of boyxboy fluffiness here :D Also a week later**

Later that evening, Aladdin was laying on his bunk in his pillows and blankets. His eye patch lay next to him, safely. He managed to shut his eyes. Then he heard footsteps. He sat up carefully and saw Olba walking through the hall. Stopping when he came to Aladdin's bunk. He climbed up the ladder and sat in front of the bluette.

"What are you doing here?" Aladdin asked quietly with one shut eye.

Olba took Aladdin's hand into his and smiled gently. "I just wanted you to know that I'm always here for you. You can tell me anything. You have to know that, alright?" He brought Aladdin's hands up to his face and kissed them. Aladdin blushed lightly. "Because, Aladdin... you are strong and positive, you are brave and heroic, you are cute and funny, and I love all of that about you."

"Uhm..?" Aladdin didn't know how to respond.

"I'll always be right here." He placed a hand on Aladdin's heart. He caressed Aladdin's face. Aladdin opened his other eye to show beautiful colours. Olba smiled as he leaned in closer. "Aladdin, I love you." He placed his lips on Aladdin's. Aladdin's eyes went wide but soon melted into the kiss. Olba pulled away. "I'll always protect you.. forever." He and Aladdin's foreheads touched and they smiled. "My _Tenshi._ " He smiled. Tears of joy and protection found they way down Aladdin's face, except for his rainbow eye, the tears were silver.

"I love you too... Olba.."

* * *

The next morning, Aladdin woke up in Olba's arms. He smiled.

"Olba, time to get up. Weren't you going to go out on the boats today?"

"Oh, yeah. As you have your bandages off, would you like to come?"

"Mmhm!"

"Okay, then. Let's go get breakfast and then leave, we heard from crew members that a trading boat will be sailing to Sindria."

"Hai." Aladdin put on his eye patch

The two walked down to where all of the kids ate. And there they saw Aum Madaura.

"Madaura!"

"Madaura!" they both cheered at the same time.

"Good morning, Aladdin and Olba. Why up so early?"

"We're going near Sindria to do a Job."

"Ah, I see. And how are you doing, Aladdin?"

"I got my bandages off last week!"

"Yes, that'd be the thirteenth time you've told me." She chuckled.

"Teehee!"

"Well, breakfast is on the table. The others should be getting up soon." She told them. They nodded and turned around.

"Ne~Aladdin, want me to brush your hair this morning while we wait?"

"Okay!"

Half an hour later, most of the pirates who were assigned for the Job had gotten up and were checking through the ship to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Hopefully, we can get good clothes." Aladdin spoke as Olba brushed his hair that was now long enough to touch the ground.

"I think we will. Trading ships are usually pretty big and have alot of items on them. Like food, clothes, accessories. That type of stuff."

"Oooh." A few minutes later, and Aladdin finally had his hair up again, but this time, it was three thin plaits that reached just near his feet. They all boarded the ship. Kids went down to make the ship go underwater with their magoi. Once they got to their destination (passing a trading boat) they floated up out of the water.

Olba gave Aladdin a cloak. It was white and also acted like a vest.

"Pirates! Get things that we need. Like food, clothes, weapons, and materials." Olba announced. "I am hoping that none of you get hurt, for it also hurts Madaura."

"So that's why Aladdin was so mad."

"He kept on screaming."

"He was just trying to protect Madaura." Whispers went around.

"Okay! Elders will go first, followed by younger, then Aladdin and myself. Are you ready!?"

"HAI!"

"Let's go!" He lowered bubbles down to the unsuspecting ship. He tied a bandage around the right side of Aladdin's face.

The elders sneakily trapped the crew in water bubbles so they couldn't breathe. Followed by the younger ones who went to steal stuff from the cargo. People rushed out of the boat onto the deck. Aladdin and Olba lowered themselves onto the boat to fight. But something that Aladdin did not expect, was that his two friends were on board. And so was Sinbad. This made Olba's blood boil as he practically threw himself plus 6 other pirates at him.

"How dare you hurt my Tenshi, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Alibaba stared at his blue haired friend, who looked back and through all of the fighting, just walked to the blond.

"Tell Sinbad to stop fighting my brothers! Please Alibaba! You're hurting them..." Tears fell from his eyes, well, silver fell from the right eye. "I don't... I don't want to hurt you!" He cried. He fell to his knees and Alibaba held him.

"You don't have to.. you can come with Morg and I. We'll take care of you."

"That's not what I mean, Alibaba. We don't have much clothes or food left. We need the stuff from this trading ship. Olba said so. And Sinbad is hurting him!" Aladdin cried, he wiped his eyes with his wrists but the tears kept on coming non-stop.

Olba looked over to see Aladdin crying non-stop on the floor. "Aladdin!" He called, stopping his fight with Sinbad and leaving it to the other pirates. He ran and knelt down beside Aladdin. "Are you hurt? Is it your eye? Did he hurt you? Why are you shedding tears?"

"I want the fighting to stop. Sinbad was hurting you!" He cried. It pained Olba to see the tiny boy cry.

"Everybody STOP!" He yelled. Grabbing the attention of all of the pirates and some of the traders. "Why must we fight, actually?" He asked them all. "Shouldn't you just give us what we need and we'll be on our way?"

"Because that's stealing! You pirates have caused everybody enough trouble already!" All of the yelling make Aladdin scared. A man came up from behind him and grabbed him from the neck.

"O-Olba." He choked.

"Guys! You're going too far! He's just a child!" Alibaba yelled to the man.

"One move and I choke him to death!" He glared at all of the pirates who looked at him with rage. He took off the bandage to show a massive burn scar.

"That! That is what you do to children, Sinbad! This is your doing!" Olba yelled.

"Haisis, stop this!" The man identified as Haisis ripped off Aladdin's eye patch.

"No!" Aladdin choked, squinting his eyes shut. Tears and silver fell from them.

"Open your eyes, dammit!" Everybody's attention was drawn to them. Then he did something unimaginable. He stabbed Aladdin's right hip.

Olba screamed while Aladdin inhaled very loudly, his eyes wide open. Showing the rainbow that resided within them. They all gasped. Haisis dropped the helpless boy to the floor, who cried and screamed like there was no tomorrow. All of the pirates were lifted up by bubbles and taken to the ship. He looked on the ship to see a seemingly endless amount of supplies.

"Guys! Hurry up! He's bleeding a lot!" Nobody wasted any time. In 20 minutes, they got back to their cove. 3 teens took his to the infirmary. "Please... Aladdin, _live._ "

 **A month later**

"Guys, come on! The ships are coming back!" Aion cheered as he, Kin, Oscar, Nao and Aladdin ran out to see the ships coming back from another Job.

"Hurry up!" They ran down the ramps and saw Olba jump off the ship with a big smile on his face when he saw Aladdin. Aladdin jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Aladdin!" He smiled. "I got you something!"

"You did?"

"Mm!" He handed the boy a black jewel. Aladdin's eyes widened. Olba leaned down to Aladdin and whispered. "Happy birthday, _Tenshi_."

"Arigato! Olba!" Olba gave Aladdin a small kiss on the lips then pulled away. Everybody smiled and cheered happily. Aladdin and Olba had been going out for a month now, and they all knew it. They were all supportive of their happiness.

Aum Madaura came out to the outside and greeted the teens and children. "Happy birthday, Aladdin." She spoke happily. "Do you want anything for your birthday?"

"I want to go to Sindria, and you can all come with me!"

"But they won't let us go into that place, we've almost never been. They'll know we're pirates right away." Aion spoke.

"Don't worry! I used to know a girl.. she taught me magic and sometimes we'd learn to sew. I can make you clothes so you blend in!" They all agreed, so for Aladdin's birthday, and the childrens' happiness; they were going to Sindria.

Later...

He had taught most of the elder teens how to sew and soon enough, all of the children who wanted to go were wearing clothes like Aladdin when he first came to the cove. None of them looked like they were from the slums. Some of them washed their hair in the ocean just outside the cove. They were all happy and excited to go.

There were: Aladdin, Olba, Aion, Oscar, Kin, Nao, Aero, (the brunette with braids) Kinjo, Aum Madaura and three elder teens; Chiro, Noami (a girl with purple hair in a braid) and Damian (boy with black hair).

They all got onto the ship, some kids went down at the bottom of the ship to give the ship magoi. Others stood on the deck.

"I can't wait Aladdin, and the fact that our mother is coming with us." Olba told the small Magi.

"Hehe, yeah." The Magi turned to Aum Madaura. "Thanks for coming with us, Madaura!" He smiled brightly. She smiled back as she went to go sit down on a chair her children had provided for her.

"You are welcome, Aladdin."

Aladdin was very happy that he was brought to tears. The fact that his brothers, sisters, mother and Olba were with him on his birthday going to Sindria. But then again... he hadn't really talked to Alibaba or Morgiana or Hakuryuu for a while... about a month. He wonders if they ever missed him.

"Aladdin... come here." Aum Madaura said in a calm and soothing tone. "Come sit with me." He smiled and walked over to her, she lifted him onto her lap and she stroked his head. Aladdin wasn't used to having birthdays.. he never has, but Olba remembered. That made him more happy. He closed his eyes in delight and fell asleep.

Once they got near Sindria, Olba walked over to Madaura and shook Aladdin awake gently.

"Ne~ Aladdin, time to get up. The others are waiting." Olba whispered. "We want you to be the first one, since it's your birthday." He gave the Magi a kind smiled back.

They walked over to where everybody else were. All wearing the beautiful clothes Aladdin and the elder teens had made for them. They all smiled at the Magi, he was very happy, but his smile quickly faded.

"W-what if we get in trouble? What if they recognize us? What if we have to be killed..?" Aladdin asked slowly.

Olba placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Daijobu, you don't have to worry about that... Tenshi."

This brought a slight grin to Aladdin's lips. He wore his blue vest and white pants like he used to. No eye patch so his right eye was a beautiful rainbow, shining with colours that nobody thought existed. A painful looking burn mark covered the right side of his face from his nose to his eyes and ears, cheeks and just to the corner of his lips.

They got on the smaller boat and got to the surface, all hopping onto the shore and the boats stayed deep underwater. They all walked through the entrance and along the roads. People would stare at the teens sometimes.

"Are they your children?" One woman asked Madaura. She smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yes.. they are."

Later that evening, after looking at beautiful sights and eating exotic foods, all the children and teenagers sat down in front of building with Aum Madaura beside them.

"How did you like your birthday, Aladdin?" She asked him, placing a gentle hand on his head. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Mmm! It was a very good birthday. When it was just me and Ugo, he'd play a board game with me or read me some books on my birthday. I stayed in that one room to keep me safe."

"he sounds like a very good friend." Olba smiled.

"Thanks, he was. But.." he sniffled as he began to cry. "he's not with me anymore and I-I miss him." Olba held his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he did everything because he cared about you."

"T-Thankyou.. Olba. Thankyou all. I love you all. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys."

"It's fine Tenshi, don't cry." Olba whispered.

After a while of the kids and teens hugging each other, they decided to go back to the bay.

The teens packed up with Aum Madaura following behind. When they almost got back to the exit-

"Aladdin?" A voice came from near them. Aladdin visibly stiffened. Everyone except the antagonists of the moment realised.

Olba turned around, angry, No- he wasn't angry, he was vivid.

"Aladdin, what are you doing? Why are you still with them?"

"Haven't you done enough!? Don't you see how much pain Aladdin has suffered because of you?! You are heartless monsters, that's what you are!"

Alibaba and Morgiana's eyes' widened. They've been causing Aladdin pain?

All of the other kids and teens realised there was a fight about to break out. They got out their hidden weapons.

"Now you're fighting us?" Alibaba yelled.

"YOU'VE MADE ALADDIN CRY AT NIGHT! HE CRIES WHEN HE REMEMBERS WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS EYES! HE CRIES WHEN HE REMEMBERS YOU HURTING HIS BROTHERS AND SISTERS! HE CRIES BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SELFISH TO TRY AND FIND HIM, YOU CALL HIM YOUR FRIEND? HE HATES YOU!" Olba screamed.

Alibaba looked taken aback by Olba's words.

 **Aladdin's POV**

Pain... that's all I felt. Pain in the right side of my face. I groaned and crouched down. Mother Madaura held me gently. The fight broke out. I cried during it.

"Please, mother! Make the fighting stop!"

"But I must comfort you.." She whispered. I heard another cry of pain until the pain in my face was too much. I screamed and instead of pain, power ran through my veins. I floated upwards.

 **Third Person POV:**

 **dadada here's doctor who references**

It was until Olba got burned on his waist when Aladdin screamed. They all paused. Aladdin floated upwards.

The Rukh surrounded him. He was overflowing with power. He then floated to the ground.

By now the only ones who were previously fighting were soldiers, Alibaba, Olba, many teens and at some points Madaura. Sinbad came and stared. One child had died.

"What's happening?!" Alibaba yelled.

"I looked into the magic, and the magic gave me it's power." Aladdin spoke.

"You looked at the Lord of All Magic, Aladdin, nobody's meant to see that." Sinbad yelled.

"This is an abomination!" Haisis yelled. "Die!" He shot a magic beam at Aladdin.

Aladdin stopped it with his right hand and his eyes glowed.

"I am Lord of All Magic. I create myself." Everyone could only stare. "I take the magic," he slowly swiped his right hand out in front of him, causing Rukh to swirl around. "and I scatter it, across time and space."

"Aladdin, you've got to stop! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex of magic running through your head. You're gonna burn!" Olba yelled. Aladdin looked down at him.

"I want you safe.. my brother."

"You cannot defeat me! I am immortal!" Haisis yelled.

"You are tiny!" Aladdin scowled back. "I can see the form of time, space and magic. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them!" He raised his hand. Disintegrating the gurards, soldiers and Haisis. His eye glowed slightly again."Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies." His voice cracked at the end. He raised both of his arms. Everybody who wasn't his family, Morgiana, Alibaba or Sinbad turned to dust and faded away.

His mouth twitched as if he were about to cry.

"This war ends."

"Okay, Aladdin you've done it, now stop." Olba said. "Just let go."

"How can I let go of this?" He asked. Tears flowed down his face. "I bring life."

A Chiro gasped as she was revived by Aladdin's magic.

"This is wrong! You can't control life and death you just can't!"

"But I can." He told Olba. Looking over at his boyfriend. "The sun and moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

Olba stood up. "I'm sorry."

"My head.. it's killing me."

"Come here." Olba gently pressed his lips against Aladdin's. Taking the power. Aladdin then faded into sleep, being held by Aum Madaura.

Olba with filled with power. He grabbed his knife and stabbed it into his chest. Earning screams from his brothers and sisters.

"OLBA!" Aum Madaura yelled.

* * *

It's been two days since almost all life on Earth was erased. Including Olba's.

Aladdin still thinks about him... and he always will. He held the dying boy in his arms as he woke up from the screams.

He walked out onto the ship. "Olba... I miss you." A single Ruhk flew onto Aladdin's finger.

He smiled. "Hello..." He paused for a few minutes. "Olba."

 **The end! Boom! Damn this took me a while! I just love Olba and him being with Aladdin is just awesome. So yeah, seeya.**

 **(that's 8,145 words of fanfiction)**


End file.
